


Needed

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre/Reflux with a bloody nose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

Andre wasn’t exactly what you would call a violent person, at least physically. He preferred to let others do the fighting for him while he simply observed and led. Sure, there were times where he would knock or smack a good guy away, or even whack one of his minions when they were doing something stupid. But he was small, and a little on the scrawnier side, so he knew not to pick a fight unless he was guaranteed to win or there was someone around to finish the battle for him.

That said, he had a bit of an anger problem and found that punching things tended to help. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he liked Reflux so much. The man was a rock. Andre could hit him as much as he wanted, and it would never even phase the man. With him, Andre never had to hold back. He could vent as much as he want on the Knaaren, and there were no consequences. 

Or so he thought.

Andre just stares, stunned silent, as blood leaks from the larger man’s nose. Reflux was supposed to be invincible, nothing was supposed to hurt him. Definitely not a punch from the weaker Lum. 

A loud almost inhuman growl snaps Andre from his thoughts. Before he can react, Reflux grabs him by the wrists, pulling him close with such hard force Andre tears up.

"What do you think you’re doing, let go of me!"

"No, Andy," The man snarls. 

Andre can feel his hot breath on his face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to squirm out of his grip. Never has Reflux’s anger been directed towards him, so he had no idea what the man was going to do. He didn’t want to find out, either. “Reflux, I command you. Let me go, right now!”

Reflux actually does what he says, and lets go of his arms. However, one of his large hands quickly finds itself around Andre’s small neck instead. A little whimper escapes the Lum and it makes Reflux growl.

"Open your eyes and look at what you’ve done." He waits a second, but Andre doesn’t listen, so he tightens his grip around his neck. "I SAID LOOK."

The loud voice makes Andre flinch. Hesitantly, he opens his eyes. More blood has made its way down the man’s face. Some of it has dripped onto the chest of his hood.

"I do everything you ask of me without question. I obey your every order and allow you to treat me badly when we’re supposed to be partners. Have you ever even thought about how easy it would be for me to end you, Andre?"

To illustrate his point his grip tightens again, this time enough for Andre to not even be able to utter a sound. All he can do is attempt to gasp and claw at the hand that holds him. ”Give me a reason not to do it.”

He lets the small man go. Immediately, Andre drops to the floor, coughing and wheezing, attempting to catch his breath. 

"You…you need me." Trying to act unfazed, but failing, he grins. "We need each other, or our plans will never work without the other." 

"I can find a way to get my revenge without you, Andy."

"Then…then you need me for other reasons." If Reflux let him go once, Andre was confident he wouldn’t do any real damage to him. With a sort of chuckle, he grabs onto the mans hood, pulling him down to his level to kiss him. 

Refux growls, lifting his hand as if he was going to push Andre away, then slowly lowers it. Giving in, he kisses him back, his blood getting all over both of their faces.

When they pull away, all of Andre’s cockiness returns in the form of a smirk. ”What did I tell you?”

Reflux takes a moment to eye the small man before turning and walking away. ”…just remember what I said, Andy.”


End file.
